Rub downs and happy Ending's
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris and Chris are opening a new kind of parlor in dauntless; the kind that they get to rub all over the men and women of dauntless and their bulging muscles! A massage parlor! Tris and four are only friends with benefits but only when they're single, and when a certain dauntless leader finds out just how magical Tris' hands really are; her single status will change quickly!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own divergent but I really do own my plots and ideas)**_

 _ ***A/N-**_ _ **I had this story just lying around like all the rest that I have posted lately, but for some reason I really, really like this one the most and hope you guys do as well! This is an extremely**_ **smutty** **(Eric/Tris) (Tris/Tobias)** _ **fic! So if you're not in to that sort of nonsense then this is your stop!***_

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1| Tris…** _ **"Rub me right"**_

After joining dauntless I became a completely new and different person. I have become stronger, faster, more alive and more in touch with my body than I have ever been; my body has grown and filled out better than I ever expected. I look like a woman now instead of a skinny little boy. My breasts and ass are fucking spectacular; those are Tobias' words not mine. He and I have become really, really great friends. Everyone thought we were dating after initiation because we were always together but we've only ever been best friends and sometimes with great benefits. When he or I aren't in a relationship with someone else that is. That's the great thing about me and Tobias; we love each other unconditionally, but we are first and foremost friends and when we need something more; we have each other to relieve that stress; it works for us and we don't judge, it's perfect and that man can make my body melt when he touches me; it's like he knows my body more than I do!

I have been a full dauntless member and a secretary to Eric Coulter for six years now. Everyone thought I was insane when I chose that position but he and I have formed a sort of sexually tense…friendship? I'm not really sure what it is but we get along to a point, but we still argue and it's fun as hell but every time we get into a heated argument I just want to kiss him or beg him bend me over his desk and punish me hard. It's kind of confusing because I'm finding that I want that man more and more everyday, and the way he has been looking at me over the past few months tells me that he wants me just as much but nothing ever happens because I'm too chicken shit to approach the subject with him.

I've told Tobias all about my growing obsession with the ruthless leader and he told me time and time again that Eric has wanted me for years now but he's too afraid that I'll reject him even though Tobias has assured him that I won't. All Eric says is that Tobias is full of shit and is just trying to get him back for all those years of being an asshole to him. Eric can be really stupid for an ex-erudite if he thinks I'll reject him! And Yes, Tobias and Eric have buried the hatchet and are now drinking buddies and they gossip more than Christine and Uriah!

For the past year Chris and I have been working hard to get the entire faction to agree that we need a massage parlor because there are a lot of sore muscles in this faction. Finally last month Max approved the opening of "Relax" mine and Christina's massage therapy parlor. We have been working day and night trying to get it ready to be opened.

Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias and sometimes even Eric have all helped as much as they could and in two days our doors will be open to the rest of dauntless. All my friends have experienced my "magic hands" except for Eric; hell, even Max and his wife had a couples massage this afternoon. Chris and I had them both completely relaxed in minutes; it was unsettling to hear orgasmic moans coming from Vicky and Max. It took all our control for us not to laugh the entire time we were massaging them.

"Tris" I hear Chris call out as she enters my office.

"Yes my dear!" I smile up at her from my kneeling position on the floor in front of the filing cabinet. "What can I do for you darling?"

"I'm heading out; Will has a late night romantic dinner planned for us so I need to get home!" She leans over to kiss the top of my head.

"Ok; remember tomorrow I'm leaving for amity and I want be back until Monday so I need you and whoever you can find to get everything ready!" I stand and hug her tightly then kiss her cheek. "Love you!"

"I can't believe Eric did that knowing that we open Monday and love you too!" Chris smiles and shakes her head once more in my direction before walking out.

Chris and I decided to keep our day jobs and open the parlor from three to nine during the week - nine to six on Saturday's and we're closed on Sundays! It works for us, but we're still looking for someone to book appointments and run the register for us. We have it narrowed down between two girls that were in the last initiate class. Both girls barely made it through initiation, they're very smart but lacking in the common sense and strength department. Chris and I are leaning towards hiring them both because one girl is really good at financial book keeping and marketing reports and the other is a real people person; she's from Amity obviously.

A while later I look up at the clock and realize it's almost midnight so I decide to call it a night; I'm tired and I have to be in the office to meet Eric at six in the morning because he volunteered the two of us to make the monthly over night trip to amity. I've never had to go before because Eric refused to take that responsibility but this month he was kind of eager to do it and he practically told me that I had no other choice but to go!

As I'm locking up I see someone leaning against the wall near the chasm. When I get close I realize it's Eric and his shirt is off and stuffed into his back pocket; oh gods he is so damn sexy and so, so sweaty. I think I may have moaned a little!

"What are you doing out here Eric?" I ask when I'm close enough for him to hear me. He looks up and winces as he moves from the wall but as he takes a step forward he has to lean on the wall again. "Are you alright; what have done to yourself sugar?" I ask using a pet name because it riles him up and I really love to get him going.

"I think I over did it in the gym, Ugh!" He breathes out and he really look like he is in a lot of pain.

"Come with me!" I lift his right arm over my shoulder and wrap my left arm around his oh so sexy back and place my right hand on his stomach. Oh gods I'm in heaven! "I'll have you fixed up in no time!" I smile up at him as we approach my apartment and I type in my code.

Once I have Eric in my room I direct him to my bed "Lay on your stomach and I'll be right back." He nods with a painful smile. "What in the hell did you do to yourself by the way?" I call out from my en-suite as I grab my muscle relaxing massage oil and a couple of Ibuprofen.

"I'm not exactly sure; one minute I was pounding on a bag and the next I'm laid out on the floor feeling like someone kicked my back and ribs." He groans out with his face in my pillow.

"I'll be right back shug; do you want water or Gatorade?" I smile as I stare at his ass. My, my; that is a fine ass!

"Water is fine; thank you!" I nod even though he can't see and leave to retrieve his drink and make sure my front door is locked.

"Here take this" I hand him the pills and water after he has rolled to his side to face me "Ok Eric I need you back on your stomach and I also need to remove your shorts!" I smile with anticipation as I kneel beside him and begin to slide his shorts down his legs after removing his shoes. I moan loudly when I see that he went commando tonight. "Mmmm, naughty boy but lucky me" I bite my bottom lip as I continue to stare.

"You just wanted a better look at my ass Tris!" he chuckles a little. "Was that a moan?"

"Of coarse I do, but that is besides the point sugar; you will be sleeping here tonight because you will be out like a light when I'm done with you baby!" I giggle when he turns his head to look at me; I notice his eyes are hooded and considerably darker. "And yes Eric that was a moan!" I wink.

"Now you acknowledge me!" I smiles at me "all it took was for me to hurt myself!"

"Oh no darlin'" I turn back to my dresser as I remove my shirt and pants before grabbing my cut off tank top that I sleep in. "I've noticed you the moment I met you." I move closer to the bed still only clad in my black leather and lace matching bra and thong.

"Fuck me; that has got to be the sexiest sight I have ever seen!" Eric moans loudly as he reaches between himself and my bed to adjust his erection. "Shit Tris, why are you torturing me?"

I smirk and I slip the tiny tank top over my head "Not my intentions sugar; I only want to be comfortable while I make you feel better!" I tell him softly with a sly smile as I slowly crawl on my bed and straddle his bare ass. The skin on skin contact between his ass and my inner thighs is the best feeling ever, he is so warm an his skin is so soft; I even grind my hips a few times causing me to become wetter and more aroused than I already was.

"Tris baby you gotta stop that!" I grin to myself as I pour a large amount of massage oil on his back and begin to rub and kneed the tight and tense muscles as I continue to roll my hips against him. "MMmmmm, that feels amazing Tris!" He moans loudly.

"What if I don't want to stop Eric?" I lean forward, bringing my mouth close to his ear. "What if I told you that I've wanted you for a long time; would you still want me to stop?" I whisper seductively then nibble on his ear.

"Oh fuck baby!" He groans into my pillow as I lean back and continue to rub his back and ribs harder. "I can feel how wet you are Tris!" I giggle when I see him white knuckling my pillow and I quicken my ministrations on his now loosening muscles.

After about thirty minutes of massaging Eric's back he begins to move under me "What are you doing Eric?" I giggle then squeal as he somehow manages to turn over on his back; so now I'm straddling his hips and his hard dick is pressed against my clit.

"I'm feeling so much better, thank you!" He rubs my thighs as he sets up wrapping his strong and sexy arms around my waist. "That was amazing but you have teased me long enough!" I smile as he pulls my body closer to his. "So how long" I tilt my head to the side at his confusing question. "How long have you wanted me Tris?"

"Oh, well lets see" I tap my chin playfully as I pretend to think. "You were standing on the roof and glaring at me while I was wearing that ugly ass grey abnegation dress."

"That long; well this is way over due then!" he smiles a cocky smile as he presses his mouth to mine; immediately deepening the kiss. Our tongues swirling and dancing as one and our bodies press closer together while I grind and roll my hips against his.

"Shit Tris I hate to do this but these really need to go!" Eric growls right before he completely rips my thong from my body then unclasps my bra before removing it and tossing it aside. "I'll buy you more baby!" he moans as I push him back to the bed.

"Eric" I lean down and kiss him softly but quickly "I don't have any condoms and I know you don't have any with you so we aren't doing this tonight" he begins to protest but I stop him "But if you want we can do something that I've always wanted to try" I smirks as he nods knowingly and taps my hips.

"Turn around and straddle my face" I do as I'm told with a big ass smile on my face.

Eric grabs my hips and roughly and positions my pussy to his mouth and takes a long slow and tortuous lick before he begins to completely devour me; sucking and biting my clit.

"Oh god Eric don't stop baby, please don't stop!" I cry out before leaning forward and grasping his deliciously long and thick cock in my hand; pumping it a few time before licking the tip to taste the bead of pre-cum leaking out just for me.

"Mmmm, Tris baby you taste so fucking good" he growls loudly as I open my mouth and suck him to the back of my throat hard; I feel every muscle beneath me tense and I begin to swallow him as I continue to suck him off harder and faster as he licks, bites, sucks and just flat out devours me to the point of convulsion. "Oh fuck me with that sexy mouth of you baby!" Eric groans and I can fell his dick get harder and I know he's as close as I am. "Cum for me baby; cum with me, now!" he growls low against my clit, causing me to moan loudly around his throbbing member and cum hard.

I begin to roll his balls as I hollow out my cheeks; sucking him harder as my orgasm completely consumes me while I make him cum down my throat. Fuck he is so damn sweet. "Mmmm" I moan as I swallow everything he has to give, but fuck it's not enough; I want more!

After a few minutes I turn around and drape my spent naked body across his, allowing him to hold me.

"That was amazing Eric; I can't wait to see what you can do with that huge cock of yours!" I smile before pressing my lips to his. "You better not forget to bring a couple of boxes of condoms to amity, because baby" I kiss him once more then roll over and pulling him with me so his gorgeous body is spooning mine. "Once we go to bed, I'm keeping you there!"

"Is that so?" Eric nibbles on my neck and shoulder. "And what if I want to take you against a tree in the wood while we're patrolling?"

"Mmmm, then you'll just have to take what you want baby because I love it rough and wild!"

"Good to know Tris" he turns my face towards his and kisses me like I have never been kiss before. "Goodnight beautiful!"

* * *

 **-OK you guys; I'm really feeling this story so I hope you like it as well-**

 **Soooo…**

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW* If you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Don't own Divergent…nope not me!)**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2|** _ **Tris…"Good morning shower"**_

"Tris wake up!" I hear a low growl in my ear and warm lips moving down my throat leaving a wet hot trail in their wake. "Come on, you need to get up and get ready so we can get to amity!" I moan loudly causing Eric to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah" I smile at Eric and look at my alarm clock that reads four thirty "I'm up sugar! How's your back this morning?" I let him pull me from the bed.

"Tris my back feels better than it has in years baby; your hands truly are magical" he stops and grins broadly before kissing me soundly "but that mouth of yours is so much better!" he chuckles and I slap his arm playfully.

"Hush you and get dress so you can go home to get packed and ready for amity!" I throw his clothes to him then push him to the door after he is dressed.

"Meet me in my office in an hour!" He says before pulling me flushed against his warm sexy body and kissing me so hard my toes curl.

"You got it boss!" I moan and kiss him again.

Once Eric has left, I make my way to my bathroom to jump in the shower.

I'm about to climb out when a very naked Tobias opens the shower door and steps in with a smile on his handsome face and a condom on his huge dick; he pushes me against the tile wall and presses his sexy body against mine. "Good morning lover!" He tells me softly against my lips as his hand finds its way to my clit. "Tell me Tris, why did I just see Eric leave here with a satisfied look on his face? Did he finally man up and fuck you; was he better than me?" I groan when he pushes two fingers into me and begins to move them in and out slowly as his thumb teases my throbbing clit.

"No we didn't fuck, but I did suck his huge cock while he ate my pussy like a starving man; it was so damn good Tobias!" I admit causing him to smile.

"It's about time that man grew some balls and took what he wanted!" Tobias smiles as he lifts me off the ground and I wrap my legs around his hips as he thrusts into me hard and fast; not stopping for me to adjust. "Mmmm, baby I'll miss this!" He moans as he continues to pound into me harder and harder, fucking me into oblivion like he always does. "Fuck Tris you feel so damn good baby!" He moans against my lips. "So goddamn tight, fuck!"

Tobias' thrust begin to slow just before he stops altogether and places me on my feet "turn that sexy ass around and put your hands on the wall baby!" he growls and I do as I'm told. Tobias grabs my hips and I bend over slightly for him. "You know that I love you Tris and I'm happy that Eric has finally got his head out of his ass but if he fucks you over or treats you badly I kill him! "He growls in my ear as he pounds into me again and again from behind and proceeds to fuck me harder than before. Oh god I love how he knows just what and how I want it!

"I know baby and I love you for it" I moan and lay my head back on his shoulder as he continues to please me.

Tobias' hand finds my tits, and squeezes them both roughly as he continues to pound into me over and over again. My orgasm hits me like a tidal wave; hard and fast and his thrust become even harder but erratic at the same time. He pulls out of me and spins me to face him once my orgasm has washed over me and I'm thoroughly sated.

Tobias pulls the condom off and opens the shower door and tosses in the trash. "Get on your knees baby!" he moans as I do as I'm told. "I love seeing you like this; so fucking submissive and sexy" he groans as he strokes himself a few times and taps the head of his beautiful dick on my mouth then begins rubbing it across my lips playfully "now open up baby and suck my cock like you sucked Eric's last night; show me how you pleased him and made him cum!" and that is just what I do! I suck him until his sexy body is just as sated as mine. Fuck, Tobias tastes just as good as Eric; I can't get enough of either of them! Tobias pulls me to my feet and begins to wash my body again "Are you gonna fuck him tonight baby?" Tobias moans in my ear as he washes my body thoroughly. He is so attentive to my body when we're together! Hell the only reason we aren't dating is because we don't get alone with each other when we try to change the dynamics of what we have; we are both way too complex and stubborn that way!

"I hope so!" I giggle and lean into him as he rinses the soap from our bodies. "he is just as good as you are in the oral department and paid absolute attention to me the whole time!"

"Mmmm, I wish I could watch" He bites my nipple before reaching down and turning the water off. "I wonder if Eric would be into having a threesome with us or hell, we could invite Lynn and have a foursome; you know I love what that woman can do with her tongue and watching the two of you…Mmmm" he moans and look down. "Damn it, just the thought of you and Lynn makes me so damn hard" he shakes his head "I'll never get that fuck awesome image out of my head; I think we need to have Lynn come over again, that was one hell of a night, morning and afternoon!" The sexy grin on his face makes my want to drop to my knees again but I can't or I'll be late!

"Who knows, but you do know that I really want to be with him and I don't want to scare him away." I smile as I press my lips to his as he begins to dry my body. "So this may be the last time we get to be like this!"

"I know, sweetheart" he smiles "and if he does want a threesome or foursome I wouldn't touch him; he and I would just both be having our wicked way with your sexy little body at the same time and maybe Lynn's as well!" I smile and nod as become completely turned on again at that thought.

"Maybe I can talk him into that!" I lean up and kiss him once more. "You need to get going; and I have to hurry and get to the office, Oh and Tobias will you please help Chris with the shop while I'm gone?" I poke my lip out in a pout that he can refuse.

"Anything for you baby; I love you Tris." He kisses my cheek.

"And I love you Tobias, now go; you're gonna make me late!"

* * *

"Hey Tris, what's up with you and Tobias?" Eric asks as we get out of the truck in front of the amity compound. "Like really; the details!"

"Well, he and I are best friends with benefits and I love him, but if we're in a relationship with someone we respect each others boundaries and the boundaries of the people we're with" I shrug and smile. "Is that a problem Eric?" I wrap my arm around his bicep hugging it to my chest.

"No" he stops walking and pulls me into a hug. "I just want you to know that if we're going to do this" he runs his fingers through my short hair and smiles down at me. "I am going to want all of you; I don't want to share you. I know you love him as he loves you and I don't want to come between the two of you and I won't I promise." He sighs "Look I know how Tobias is on the…voyeuristic side?" he questions and I giggle and nod "and would more than love to join us in the bedroom because he has already hinted that if you and I ever got together, he would love to join us and I'm not saying that I would never do that because I really would; I'm just saying that I wouldn't want to make it a regular habit, and just so were clear" he leans down and kisses my lips softly "It would be all about you and if he touches me while we're at it; I kill him!"

I smile brightly and reach up, grasping the back of his head and pulling him down to kiss me. The kiss deepens quickly as I slip my tongue into his sweet mouth "Mmmm" I moan into the kiss as he sucks on my tongue.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you baby!" Eric moans softly against my lips.

"Then I'll never stop kissing you!" I smile up at him."Thank you sugar" I kiss him once more.

"For what baby?" he smiles cheekily as his hand slides down and grips my ass.

"For wanting me as much as I want you, understanding mine and Tobias' relationship; for not trying to take me away from him and allowing him to join us in bed sometimes, but baby" I drag the tip of my tongue across his sweet lips "Lynn likes to join us every now and then and I'm sure that you'll enjoy watching me with her just as Tobias does!" at my admission Eric pulls my body to his, wrapping my right leg around his hip and kisses the fuck out of me as he grinds his hard as titanium dick into my throbbing core. I truly am insatiable and it seems the two men in my life share that trait with me! "Now that; I would kill to see!"

"Um, Excuse me!" I hear a timid voice to our left.

Eric drops my leg and turns us towards the voice; placing me in front of him to hide his huge erection. Eric is really fucking big; more so than Tobias so it's really, really noticeable.

"Sorry Joanna" I smile like nothing happened. "My boyfriend and I got a little carried away but I assure you that we'll stay professional in front of the members of your faction!" I smile as I feel Eric squeeze my hips and press himself into my ass discretely.

"Yes well let's hope you can keep that promise, especially in front of the children." She smiles then turns to Eric as I roll my eyes; I would never act that way in front of children! "Eric it's good to see you again and smiling this time; I got to say it really suits you!" I look up just in time to see him roll his eyes and stop smiling. "Right, well let's get the two of you settled in our visitor's apartments. I hope you don't mine sharing; we have a few Abnegation and Erudite here this weekend as well!" she tell us as she begins to lead us to the apartments off to the side and out of the way of the rest of the compound. "Breakfast will be served in an hour if you're hungry!" she tells us as she continues to walk a head of us.

Eric grabs my hand and laces our fingers as we walk behind Joanna. I lean my head on his shoulder and he releases my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. He leans down to my ear "Are you hungry baby?" He whispers seductively and judging by the tone in his voice; I'd say he was very hungry but not for food!

"Actually sugar I am; I didn't have time to eat" I shrug "Tobias visited me in my shower this morning." I admit and hold my breath for his response but he just grins down at me knowingly.

"Here we are; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" Joanna says as she opens the door to a room that has one big bed; one bathroom and a small kitchen. "There is food in the kitchen if you decide not to joins us for any meals!" She smiles. "I will be meeting with you two at one to go over all that we need from you while you are here!" and with that she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Before I can move; I'm pinned against the wall by Eric's body. "So, you and Tobias had a little fun in the shower this morning huh" I nod because that is all I'm able to do at the moment "I'm not mad baby, because we didn't discuses the rules of our relationship yet, but now, if that happens again" he grinds his hips into me hard and I let out a loud moan. "You had better make damn sure I'm there; I told you Tris, I don't share but I will if it's what we both want and it won't be all the time because I want you to myself as much as possible!" I nod again just as he kisses me hungrily but he bulls away far too quickly for my liking. "I want all of you Tris and in return you have all of me baby; and thank you for being honest and not hiding that from me." He goes to kiss me again but as soon as his lips touch mine someone knocks on the door. "Ugh! To be continued." He peck my lips and adjusts him self before opening the door.

"What" he says irritably.

"Oh sorry, Joanna told me that Beatrice Prior was staying in this apartment!

"Caleb?" What in the hell is my brother doing here?

"Hello Beatrice; how have you been?" My brother asks as he eyes Eric's arm around my waist with disdain.

"Who in the hell is this baby?" Eric pulls me tighter to his chest; one of his hands on my hip, gripping it tightly and the other is grasping my ribs just under my chest; his thumb moving back and forth across the mound of my breast, really close to my nipple, purposely.

"Eric baby, this is my brother Caleb Prior; Caleb, I'd like you to meet dauntless' youngest leaders and my boyfriend Eric Coulter!"

* * *

 **-So, what do you guys think about Tobias and that whole situation? And what is up with Caleb, besides the fact that he is a little douche bag…LOL! Sorry if you like him; I just really don't!**

 **(FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW PEOPLE!)**

 _ **(I seriously need to know what you guys think and how I should write the next chapter; maybe a jealous Ex of Eric's from Erudite and some piece serum? HeHeHeHe- The next chapter will be Eric's POV and they will still be in Amity! That's all I know as of yet, so help a sista out!)**_


	3. Chapter 3 I'M SMARTER THAN YOU BOY HeHe

**Yay! I finally updated this one…**

 **-I don't own divergent but I have read the books and seen the movie! SORRY, MOVIES-**

 ****THANKS TO ALL YOU FOLKS THAT REVIEWED AND THOSE THAT CONTINUES TO DO SO! LUV YA!**

 ****THANKS TO ALL THAT ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

 ****THANKS TO ALL THAT FAVORITED THIS STORY!**

 **-YOU ALL ARE GREAT AND MAKE WRITING SO MUCH FUN AND COMPLETELY WORTH THE EFFORT!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **~*~Chapter 3| Eric~*~**

This little pompous kiss ass is Tris' brother? Oh my god, I'm so damn happy that the two of them are nothing alike. Fucking erudite bastard! I really hate that faction and I'm from there, but I'm so glad I left. Well with my divergence it would have been a problem for me to stay in that horrific, know it all faction! Not to mention other problems.

"So what are you doing in amity?" Tris eyes her brother critically.

"Official Erudite business Tris and I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you!" He states down his nose and I smile at the little fucker.

"Well" I chuckle and pull him unto the apartment. "Being that I'm a dauntless leader and Tris works for me; you are obligated to inform me everything just as Jeanine is to inform Max, Jack, Joanna and Marcus of any and all inner faction proceeding's and seeing as this is Joanna's territory I now know why Tris and I are here sooner in the month than scheduled; no one was informed of you being here!" I grab his collar and pull him to me. "Now tell me why you are here!"

"I can't, and really Beatrice?" The dumbass looks over my shoulder at his sister. "You are being so injudicious dating this doltish man that dauntless had the nerve to appoint into leadership!" I begin to laugh and drop him to the floor.

"Wow Caleb you just used not one but two adjectives in one sentence, describing two people in a derogatory fashion, but let me inform you that your sister is very sagacious; her judgment, unlike yours is very wise and on point." I lift him from the ground and slam him into the wall. "And as for me; before I transferred from Erudite I was usually described as perspicacious and very astute; hence the reason I left that odious faction! I saw how they were at a very young age, but after joining dauntless I've become indomitable and redoubtable or, well, formidable if you will." I grin and wink at Tris. "So you see I am all that you are but so much more. So is your sister, and you really don't want to piss me or her off by disrespecting us or our intelligence! Now, do you wish to retract your approach or continue showing signs of stupidity Caleb Prior?" I think I spoke way to fast for him because he looks rather confounded.

"You both are divergent aren't you?" Holy shit, maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for! I feel my body tense at his question but my skill in hiding it is remarkable, same goes for Tris. There are only four people that know of my divergence and that is Tris, Four, Max, and Uriah; mainly because they're all divergent as well.

"No just merely retainable; how about you baby are you divergent?" I chuckle when she rolls her eyes at me and I see a bit of mischief as well.

"Nope, I'm merely obtainable and maybe a bit doable!" She chuckle and I raise my eyebrow at that.

"Baby you make me distractible when you're around because you are so much more than doable but you are no longer obtainable; you are mine!" I wag my eyebrows at her and turn back to her brother. "Is that why you are here; are you looking for divergents Caleb?" I ignore the look her is giving us for our antics.

"No, my partner and I are simply here to talk some sense into the leaders of this city and were not working for Jeanine; but we are here under the pretenses of searching for divergents!" He reaches in to his satchel on the floor and pulls out a wand like mechanism and hands it to me after removing a memory chip. "Go ahead, point it at me and press the red button."

I eye the obvious erudite technology in my hands before doing as he asked. "Divergent 80%" a robotic voice sounds and Caleb smirks at me.

"See, now why would I hunt my own kind Eric?" I ignore him and point the wand at Tris.

"Divergent 100%" Holy shit! I grin at the look of murder on Tris' face.

"Really Eric?" She snatches the wand from my hands and points it at me.

"What? I wanted to know your percentage!" I chuckle, then hold still for her.

"Divergent 100%" Tris grins at me and tosses the wand back to her brother.

"See Caleb we're like you…but better."

"Shut up Eric we need to figure out what Jeanine wants with divergents." She pokes my stomach then looks at her brother once more. "Caleb spill it, we need to know what her plan is!"

"Well she sent me and my partner here under the ruse of a routine check on the illnesses in Amity but instead we're supposed to hunt divergents; I'm not doing that though." He reaches into his bag and pulls out a file. "I'm actually trying to bring Jeanine down. She wants to orchestrate a hostel take over on Abnegation; she wants power that only the leading council members have. Yes she is part of the council but only just; she has hardly any say at all in any important matter. Every decision made is a group effort and the majority vote rules, she knows that they won't vote to eliminate divergents. The woman has no conscience and is currently trying to sway Max into lending her his troops!" I begin to laugh but Tris slaps my arm.

"Max won't go for it so the bitch is just shit out of luck on that front!" I inform him and he nods.

"Yes I know and Joanna, Jack and Marcus are against it as well but I need to hear this from Max to proceed in divulging my evidence on Jeanine, so I'll need to talk to Max and get dauntless protection for my friend and myself."

"Who is this friend of yours that you keep talking about?" I ask him just as there is a knock at the door.

"You'll see." He opens the door and the one person I thought I was rid of, steps through and smiles at me.

"Hello Eric" Oh god that voice! I think my ears are bleeding!

I wrap my arm around Tris a little tighter and bring my lips to her ear. "Do you know how to deal with a stalker Tris?" I whisper so low that only she can hear and she turn to me then starts laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god" She throws her head back still laughing. "I can see you having a stalker but what I can't see is you not being able to get rid of one."

I begin to shake my head rapidly and point at the crazy red head. "Yes but I can't leave dauntless and the protection your brother was talking about was them coming to dauntless at least until we get this shit taken care of." Tris raises her eyebrow at me.

"I thought you left Erudite for other reasons?" She grins at me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes I did but what I didn't tell you was that I had more than one reason to leave!" I point at Megan again.

"Look Eric I'm sorry for all that I did to you and I want you to know that I have really grown up since you left. Plus all of that," she points at my body "does absolutely nothing for me at all!" She taps her head then Caleb's "I like my men with more going on upstairs."

"Baby, does muscle mass equal stupid? I thought we've established that I was and still am smarter than your brother!" I whisper in Tris' ear before I take her earlobe between my teeth.

Tris turns and give me a duh look before rolling her eyes and leaning in to me. "Do you want her to continue to stalking you?" I shake my head rapidly. "Then I suggest you act like the meathead I know you can be." What how in the hell do I act like a meathead?

"Baby how do I do that?" I ask her loudly.

"Uriah" is all she says, but that is enough.

I turn back to Megan and point at myself "Yep that's me; biggest idiot in dauntless. You know how steroids can be!" I turn back to Caleb. "I'll talk to Max. Now if the two of you will excuse us." I walk over to the door and open it and look down at my watch and grin. "I have exactly forty five minutes to show your sister the part of me that all those steroids didn't affect…again!" I slam the door in their faces then turn and grab Tris around her waist. "You do know that Uriah is not stupid by any means; he's just ludicrous and loud!" She nods as I carry her to the bed and lay her down before reaching into my bag to grab a box condoms and tossing them to her. "Wanna skip breakfast and see if we can use this entire box before our meeting?" I wag my eyebrows at her.

"As long as you cook me breakfast naked I'm game!"

"That can be arranged now strip Tris!" I growl impatiently at her.

When we both are completely naked and my hard dick is encased in the first of many condom that I plan to use on her today. I crawl over her and lift her leg over my hip and slide the fingers of my other hand down her throat, between her gorgeous tits, toned stomach, and finally to my new favorite place. I hiss when I feel that she is already wet for me. I grab my painfully hard cock and in one hard thrust, I'm fully sheath in her tight as fuck pussy.

"Oh God; so good Eric" She cries out and arches her back as I begin to move harder and faster with Tris meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Holy shit Tris; you feel amazing! You're so fucking tight!" I growl as I flip us over so she can ride me. "Fuck" I groan loudly as I grip her hips hard as I thrust up into her even harder. Her tits bouncing as her thrust become very fucking aggressive but oh so fucking pleasurable.

"ERIC!" I love it when she screams my name like that.

Tris begins to roll her hips harder into me, and I can't hold it any longer as her walls begin to grip my cock and her continuous loud moans are incoherent and unintelligible when she explodes around me. "Oh goddamn Tris don't stop baby!" I roar throwing my head back and gripping her hips harder as we both fall completely apart.

Tris collapse on my chest when her body stops quivering on top of me. "Wow Eric" Tris giggle before she kisses me roughly but quickly. "Consider me fucking ruined for anyone else." She moans when I kiss her naked shoulder. "Now, go make me breakfast slave!" She squeals when I flip her beneath me.

"Mmm, I will be your will slave as long as you want Tris!" I'll most likely regret that but the woman makes me say stupid shit all the damn time.

"Oh Eric you are going to regret that baby!" See what I mean?

I am Eric Coulter; the big bad dauntless leader that most fear but all respect, and I am thoroughly fucking whipped, and completely and stupidly insane for this woman!

* * *

 **-OK so here's a little, Eric the Erudite vocabulary lesson-**

 **Doltish:** _**stupid or idiotic.**_

 **Injudicious:** _**Very poor judgment; unwise.**_

 **Sagacious:** _ **Having or showing keen mental discernment and good judgment; shrewd.**_

 **Perspicacious:** _ **Having a ready insight into and understanding of things.**_

 **Astute:** _**Having or showing an ability to accurately assess situations or people and turn to one's advantage.**_

 **Odious:** _ **Extremely unpleasant; repulsive.**_

 **Indomitable:** _ **Impossible to subdue or defeat.**_

 **Redoubtable:** _ **(As a person) Formidable, especially as an opponent.**_

 **Formidable:** _ **Inspiring fear or respect through being impressively large, powerful, intense, or capable.**_

… **And that is how Eric Coulter does it folks!**

 **I know that I said that I didn't like Caleb but I saw Allegiant last night, and Caleb redeemed himself in my book. So I decided to make him a good brother in this story! Did anyone other than me think that movie was completely off the beating path? Eh, who cares it was really good! Just no Eric (sniff, sniff) Why oh why did his character have to die?**

 **Sorry I had a mini breakdown there, Anywho…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**


End file.
